


are you really lucky?

by semi_local



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Short, antisepticeye, what else do you need? that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_local/pseuds/semi_local
Summary: a very short piece of antisepticeye, to go with a photo edit (unincluded)





	are you really lucky?

the stars go into hiding when he comes out to play.  
the moon cowers behind any clouds in the sky. streetlights flicker above him. his movements are calculated, unpredictable. he stays out of sight, lurking in the shadows he calls home.  
you might catch a glimpse of him, if you're lucky.  
but in a few seconds, when you feel cold steel pressing against your neck, waiting for your fragile skin to break, ask yourself:  
are you really lucky?


End file.
